A voltage amplifier basically accepts an input voltage from a voltage source and provides an output voltage that is a magnified replica of the input voltage. Conventional voltage amplifiers with high voltage gains (e.g., 3 V input to 1000V output) use conventional transformers, which are large, bulky magnetic components that contribute to significant current loss. Accordingly, conventional voltage amplifiers with high gains cannot fit within small electronic devices, particularly handheld devices such as cellular phones and tablet computers. Furthermore, the large amount of current draw from conventional voltage amplifiers significantly shortens battery life, thereby making them ill-adapted for use in electronic devices powered by batteries.